Frozen Tears
by mysticalunicorn32
Summary: Edward Bella and the gang have been sent by their parents to a camp for kids with mental disabilities because they think that there is something wrong but honestly there isn't. While at camp something starts stealing the heat from the world and Zombies start to walk the earth. Alice swears the only way to survive is to become vamps. Will they accept her advice and survive the end?
1. Chapter 1

Frozen Tears Chapter one

A/n: I don't own Twilight or the characters. I just twist them to fit the demented image in my head. This story will be a story that kind of touches on the end of the world. Some things will be confusing and if you have questions just pm me. I will try my best to answer. Just please don't flame me. Basic things first. The gang isn't mentally impaired their parents just think that they have issues. I will also tell you before the chapter starts whose point of view it will be in. I will say that as of now its not beta'd it will be soon and when that happens I will pull and publish the betad chapters. OK with that out of the way here goes. It is all canon and what not. Here we go...

This chapter belongs to Carlisle

Chapter 1

Esme and I sat at my desk sorting out the applications for our camp that year, see our camp was for kids that suffered from all types of psychological issues from ADHD to Severe cases of Autism. We had several doctors and nurses that helped out and was on hand at all times. I rubbed the back of my neck and tried to push this feeling of unease and that something bad was going to happen to the back of my mind. I slid a stack of applications over to Esme.

"These will be sent to the Newtons. These are our repeats and basically need enforcing of routines and basic counseling. These six, my love, are new this year and will benefit from spending more time one on one with us."

"Who do we have this year Carlisle?"

"Well, dear, first off we have Edward Masen, age 17, parents say that he tells them he can read minds. Next there is Isabella Swan, age 16, parents say she hasn't spoken a word in the last ten years."

"Not even in school?" Esme interrupted

"Her school records indicate that no she hasn't."

"Poor child."

"Next we have Alice Brandon, age 16, abandoned by parents at age 3 because she claimed she could see the future. She hasn't been in a foster home for more than a month or so when the foster parents get upset and send her back. We are her last option. Next up is Jasper Whitlock, age 17, anorexic, parents say he hasn't had a bite to eat since he was found after being missing for a month. He refuses to go out in the sunshine and vomits if they force him to eat. Rosalie Hale is our other female camper, age 17, suffers from severe social anxiety. Will not leave the house alone and is very skittish. All of this stems from a rape at age 16 from a neighbor. The man is still at large. Last but not least is Emmett McCarty. Age 17, parents say he is an extreme bully. Broke this kid of a rival football teams arms and legs. Yes both arms and legs. In several places. They say steroids and drug abuse but we are also his last hope."

"Such a diverse group this year. I can see why you decided to take these six on yourself."

"I just hope we can help them." I said as I stared at the six faces in front of us.

"I'm going to run these files down to the Newtons so they can be prepared for the campers in a couple weeks."

I watched her go, I couldn't believe how strong my love was for this woman. We tried for so long to have kids and when the doctors told us we couldn't she suggested this camp. She put her desire to love and for children into this camp. I think her love is what makes this camp flourish so much. I glanced at the clock and realized the time, I grabbed the files and turned off the light and headed to my room to get ready for our dinner date.


	2. Chapter 2

Frozen Tears Chapter 2

Again I don't own Twilight or its characters. I play with them and put them back on their shelves. This chapter will be in Bella's point of view.

Chapter 2

I stomped up the steps of the bus, ticking off the reasons I hated my parents. The biggest reason of all, sending me to a camp, a crazy kids camp to beat all. All because I chose not to speak. If they had listened all those years ago, I might be talking today. I forced myself to stop thinking about him, that day and my eyes from leaking those traitorous tears. I let my hair fall over my face as I walked down the aisle of the bus and stole glances at my fellow campers. Most were blank faces with nurses hanging over them. It was an interesting bunch to say the least. There was a small girl looking about my age, staring out the window smiling at something no one could see, a jock tossing a baseball into the air over and over again trying to impress a cold looking barbie doll. Said barbie doll was trying to ignore him. In the back, wearing a huge cowboy hat, dark shades and a scarf, was a think rail of a boy or man who looked very uncomfortable. In front was a waif of a boy my age or older, that was glaring at everyone around him.

I chose the only empty seat next to the small smiling girl. I smiled as I sat down and made sure I was hidden behind my hair. I pulled out my worn book and tried to ignore everyone around me along with the feeling my parents was sending me to the looney bin or worse even death. The girl turned to me and smiled. "Hi I'm Alice Brandon. We're going to be great friends. I can just tell."

I just smiled at her and went back to my book. She continued to talk the whole trip but I honestly couldn't tell you what she was talking about. Soon we were getting off the bus at this very beautiful estate. It didn't look like a camp or a hospital. On the steps was a very gorgeous couple standing at the bottom of the steps smiling at us.

"Listen up. For those of you that are new, I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme Cullen. To my left is Mike and Jessica Newton. Welcome campers, new and old. Listen for your names to be called. If it is called you will follow the Newtons."

He proceeded to call everyone but six of us. The others greeted each other like old friends and followed the Newtons and their nurse aids down a path towards the back of the house.

"Bella Swan, Edward Masen, Alice Brandon, Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Hale, and Emmett McCarty, you six will be joining Esme and myself here in the main house. I hope your trip was enjoyable and you are ready to enjoy yourselves." Carlisle said.

We all followed Carlisle and Esme into the house.

"Excuse me Doctors." Emmett said as we toured the bottom level of the house.

"Yes son?"

"Why are we being separated from the others?"

"Yeah." Chimed in Rose.

"Now before you get all upset, you will be joining them for games and meals and activities. Esme and I decided that based on your files, we would be able to help you more than the newtons. They are therapists. They help enforce behaviors and routines established last year."

"So?"

"I just feel that we may be able to help you more."

"Fair enough." Emmett said as he shrugged his massive shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

Frozen Tears Chapter 3

Again I don't own twilight or the characters, I just play awhile and put them neatly on the shelves.

This chapter will be from Carlisle's point of view.

Chapter 3

I could tell that our individual sessions was helping the kids. Well everyone but Jasper and Bella. Jasper refused to eat any meals or activities that required him to be outside. He was very friendly with the other campers and made them all feel at ease when nerves and tempers flared. Bella, she just wouldn't talk. Edward he sort of gravitated towards Bella and tried to spend a lot of time around her. He never talked to her just kind of stayed near her. His face was more peaceful when he did. When asked about it he would just say it was because she was quiet and he couldn't hear her.

"No one can hear her son. She doesn't speak."

"Ugh, her mind is silent to me. I hear everyone's thoughts even yours doc. Like right now you're worried about something, something you can feel is going to happen but not sure what it is. It's tearing you apart." he said as he leaned over my desk.

He was right. "Edward, tell me what some one else is thinking."

"Mrs. Esme is thinking about lunch and your dinner date tonight. The Newtons are thinking about the couple they met and had group sex with last weekend. Jasper is thinking about looking for blood but is holding back because of Alice and the way she intrigues him. Alice is thinking about her vision of all of us being turned into vampires. Should I go on?"

"I'm thinking of a title to a song. Who sang it, what is it and what does it mean to me?" I tested him

"It's been a long long time by Louis Armstrong. It was the first song you danced with Mrs. Esme to."

I couldn't believe it. What was I going to do?

"You can't tell anyone Dr. Cullen. They will lock me up and experiment on me." Edward cried looking very upset and scared. "My parents already don't want me. Yes I heard it in their thoughts. My school mates think I'm a freak. I feel somewhat normal here. Please don't treat me any different."

I decided then and there that I would do what ever I could in my power to help him.

I let Edward return to his room and watched as Alice walked into my office.

"Good Evening Ms. Brandon."

"OH doc you can call me Alice."

She proceeded to tell me of visions she had had as a child and why she was returned from numerous foster families. I was amazed at how perky her personality had stayed considering she kept getting rejected. Soon her visit was over.

"Oh Doc, we are going to be one big happy family. You'll see. Before this summer is over. We will all be a happy family. You, Bella, Edward, Esme, Jasper, Rose and Emmett and I. WE will be vampires but we will be a family."

I was still mulling over her parting comments when Esme came in to announce lunch would be ready soon.


	4. Chapter 4

I Do not own any of these characters. Story came to me in a dream I had like many of these stories I write. I hope you enjoy these as much as I do.

Bella

Chapter 4

Doctor Carlisle keeps trying during our sessions to get me to speak, Which leaves us both frustrated.

I really would like to tell him what is going on and why I don't speak but I cant make the sounds leave me. I feel like im betraying Riley. Today is going to be a rough session, I can just feel it as I walk into his office and sit down. I pulled my pen and paper out of my bag and plopped down in the oversized chair across from his desk.

"Hello Bella."

I hear him sigh as I throw my hand up in a wave. He really shouldn't expect anything different. We have been through this many times already.

"How are you enjoying the camp?"

I quickly scribble my answer on to the paper and turn it over to show him.

"Will you ever speak to me Bella?"

I shook my head no as I scribbled down an explanation in my notebook.

"What can I do to help? I really want to help you Bella."

I wrote down my response and turned it to him.

_What if I don't want help? What if speaking means betraying Riley._

"Who is Riley?"

I shook my head no and jumped up and ran out of the room nearly crashing into Edward as I ran out the front door. I headed down to the lake and pulled my knees up to my chin. I stared at the water and let the tears fall. Today will be ten years to the date that it all happened. I tried to help him I really did but I let him down. I heard the foot steps as they approached.

"Bella, what's wrong? Why did you run out of our session. If you tell me maybe I can help."

I just sat there and stared tears rolling.

"Does it have to do with why you don't talk?"

I just nodded.

"Carlisle! You need to come see the tv." Esme practically shouted as she approached us.

"What is it?"

"Several hundred people have died off the coast of Japan but when the coroner went to do the autopsy they walked away."

"Then they weren't dead."

"But they were.I recorded it. Come on. Its all over the tv anyways."

She sounded scared. I hopped up, wiped my eyes and followed her after a glance to Carlisle who stood and followed us.

I sat down on the floor in front of the tv and watched as the reporter gave another chilling report.

_**"Bodies that have been buried for years are starting to rise from their graves and walk around towns in Japan. The scientists have no explanations and are just as baffled as we are. Travel to and from Japan has been suspended for the time being. More on this just after the break.**_

"What does this mean Doc?" Emmett asked after Esme turned off the tv.

"I don't know kids I really don't know."

I was shaking and then it hit me if it was happening over there then it would eventually hit here. Wouldn't it?

"I knew it. It has to have something to do with the reason that the air is getting colder and its only July. It's usually so hot that you have to practically run around naked this time of year." Alice said.

I looked up at her as she jumped up.

"I told you Carlisle that the Zombie Apocolypse was going to hit soon. You didn't believe me." she said with tears in her eyes as she stormed up the stairs to her room.

It was feeling cooler outside. The thermometer on the wall beside the pool earlier had only read 68 but it was a slightly over cast day. Could Alice be right? Could the events in Japan have anything to do with here?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I do not own any of these characters. I just twist them around to make me happy. This story has not been beta'd yet when it gets done I will pull these and repost. If you have any questions please please ask. As always I will let you know who's point of view each chapter is in in the author's notes. This chapter is Emmett's story told in Carlisle's point of view. On with the show.

"Hey Doc. I guess it's my turn to talk right?" Emmett boomed as he walked through the door.

"Have a seat Emmett. Are you enjoying camp?"

"It's nice. Just getting a little cold to swim though. Which is odd for June dontcha think?"

"I can have Esme pick up some jackets for you all when she goes into town next. I was looking at your chart and it's very interesting."

"What can I say? I'm an interesting fella."

"No doubt, but what concerns me is the multiple assault charges."

"Yeah, They deserved it."

"That's not what your record says. It says that you were doped up on steroids and beat the boys in each case senseless."

"Well I did hurt em." He said nonchalantly as he started to pace. "But they deserved it."

I watched as he stood and stared out the window for a few moments before continuing.

"Doc, when I was little I was a tiny thing. I know I wouldn't believe it now either but I was. All the bigger kids would pick on me and beat me up. When puberty hit, I became this. I swore I would never stoop so low as to pick on another person. Then one day as I was running laps around the track at school, I noticed these guys tying a boy to the goal post of the football field. They started to strip him down to his underwear and tried to get them to suck on their schlongs. I couldn't let them get away with that. I ran over and grabbed the closest one and beat the snot out of him. When I got the poor guy untied, he dressed and left. The whole event scarred him for life. He withdrew from school and still has panic attacks when he drives by it. How do I know that you ask? I visit him a lot. All those assaults where basically the same story, just different kids put in various embarrassing situations by bullies, but because I'm huge when I used to be small, I'm using steroids. I've never smoked one cigerette nor touched a beer. My GPA is the highest in my class.

"Why didn't you explain to the cops?"

"I tried. But no one would believe me. Not even my parents."he said sadly as he sat back down and buried his head in his hands.

"Is that why you watch out for Rosalie?"

He looked up at me shocked.

"I've see the way you act around her. Careful but not treating her different than the rest."

"Rose just needs to know that dipshit will never come close to her again as long as I'm alive. She's a good girl."

"Yes, Yes she is."

"I don't want to hurt anyone its just when I see someone bullying I can't hold back seeing as how I lived through it."

"Well we will practice some anger management techniques during our next appointment. How about that?"

"Great Doc. Thanks for actually listening to me instead of writing me off as a bone head. No one has took the time to do that for me before."


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: I don't own the characters I just torment them and make them do my evil bidding. Hahaha. Anyways, not beta'd, yada yada yada. This chapter is In Rose's point of view. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 6

I was nervous as I walked into Doctor Cullen's office.

"Hello, Rosalie. Are you enjoying the camp?" he asked trying to soothe my nerves.

"Okay I guess." I shrugged

"The truth?" he said with a smile on his face.

"I don't know. I'm still scared but not as much. I feel safer here."

"We want you to feel safe. Why are you scared?"

"Do I have to tell you? I'm sure its all in my file you have there."

"I know I just want to hear your story not what the cops said. Your chart is so very clinical."

I took a deep breath and started fidgeting with imaginary lint on my jeans.

"I was dating this guy, John Brown, he was a polite and very kind to me. He never pushed me for as much as even a kiss. He opened the door for me, held my hand, all in all treated my like a princess. But he had this friend, Royce King." I shuddered and shivered at the mention of his name. "He would always eyeball me or make really nasty comments about me. Now I didn't dress conservatively but I didn't dress like a nun either. One night we were at a party that Royce threw and John disappeared. I later found out Royce drugged him and had one of his girls force him into sex. I was feeling strange and went to look for him when Royce cornered me and told me that John asked him to watch out for me and make sure I got home ok. I thought it was odd because John knew how much Royce creeped me out and tried not to leave us alone together. I followed him to his car anyways and I panicked when I realized we were going in the opposite direction of my home. Next thing I knew Royce was trying to rip my clothes off. I managed to get the door opened and run but he catches me and managed to get my skirt up around my waist, ripping my underwear off of me and raping me. I'm trying to slap at him but he punches me saying the whole time how I wanted it because I was a whore. When he was finished he let me up only to punch me again in the face knocking me out. I awoke in the park a few hours later shivering and covered with blood and semen. I walked home and told my parents what had happened. They believed me but didn't want to ruin their image in town. So yeah, that's what happened." I said through a deep breath. I realized I hadn't breathed once through that little speech.

"Rose i'm so sorry. I can't imagine how bad that hurts. It will take time to trust again, but know it was never your fault. NEVER. If you want to talk to anyone I'm here and Esme too. She had a similar experience when she was your age. If you need help dealing she can help you ok?"

I was shocked I just stared at him not knowing if I could repeat the story again.

"I see you and Emmett have became good friends."

"Yeah, he's comforting to be around. He reminds me of John only bigger like a bear but not a brute like Royce. Its Odd."

"Lean on him if you need it. He seems like he will be there."

"Is that it? That's all?"

"Yes Rosalie. If you need me, my door is always open. Next time we will work on calming techniques to help you go out in public ok?"

"Yes sir."

I stood and walked to my room trying to clear my head. I hope that brighter skies were ahead for me.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own these characters nor do I make money off of them. I just play with them a while and throw them back in. This chapter will be Jasper's point of view.

Chapter 7

It was my turn to take a seat in the doctor's bland office. I don't know if I can tell him my story or not. I tried to keep it from mom but it got harder and harder to eat food. IT was easier to keep from sucking her dry than to keep her food down.

"Hello Jasper. Thank you for being a great helper keeping the kids calm and easing their fears. You're a natural."

"Its just something I have always been good at."

"So, Jasper, is there anything you would like to talk about?"

"No not really."

"You're mom thinks you have an eating disorder."

"If that keeps her happy then I'll let her think that. It's better than the truth anyways." Damn it. How did he do that? He almost got me to slip. "What do you think is wrong with me Doctor Cullen?"

"I don't think you have an eating disorder. You look perfectly healthy albeit you skin is a little paler than should be but otherwise you look healthy. Has she taken you to a doctor?"

"I won't go. I can't go. It would be fatal."

"Jasper I seriously don't think it will kill you to see a doctor. After all you are sitting in front of one." he chuckled.

I glared a little at the man feeling my fangs slide down slightly. I fought the urge and managed to make them disappear again before I spoke.

"Have you read the story about Dracula Doctor Cullen?"

He nodded his acknowledgment so I continued.

"Do you believe in vampires?" I asked him.

"Are you saying you are a vampire? That's got to be absurd. Jasper I feel you are suffering delusions."

"Doctor Cullen, I assure you I am not having delusions. I was bitten last summer when I went camping with some of my friends from school. When we didn't return the following Saturday night my parents panicked. They gathered with the parents of the four other boys and formed a search party. The whole town participated. They found me in my tent covered in blood in a dark part of the woods. The other four were found in their tents completely drained of blood. They assumed we were attacked by bears but they only found puncture wounds on our necks. My parents tried to shield me from what the town was saying but I heard it anyways. They were blaming me for what happened, all because I survived." I said with air quotes around the word survived.

"Only thing is, Doctor, I didn't survive. I died that night only to awaken to this. This monster. I ran away one night because I didn't want to hurt my family. I searched for a few days before I found the vampire that did this to me and killed my friends. She explained to me that she changed me because she wanted a mate. She had tried to change my friends but was so hungry from living off of rabbits and deer that she drank them dry before her thirst was completely sated. I was the last one she attacked. The one she changed. She became scared that someone would see her so she hide close by and watched my transformation. She was going to help me adjust but the search party had found me before she could come back. She showed me how to live off of animals instead of humans. She helped me learn to hide what I am from humans."

"Didn't your parents have you examined when you were found?"

"No, I was awake by the time the came to my tent. I heard the screams of the searchers when they found my friends. I was scared but I stayed put. I was highly aware but not sure why. I assured the party that I was ok I just had fought off the bear that I heard them accuse of attacking us but not before it killed my friends. I told them I passed out from shock after it was gone, that that was 2 days or so ago. When asked about why I was covered in blood I explained that as I went to check on the right after I scared the bear away. The doctor in the search party glanced me over and deemed me healthy. I assure you that I am indeed a vampire. IF we are to survive the mess that is coming I must transform you and the others. I won't force you all but I have became rather fond of all of you and would like to keep you around. Any way the reason my mother thinks I suffer from some eating disorder is because I can't stand the taste of real food now. It kills me. Don't get me wrong I tried hard to eat her food. I could hold it down for a while but eventually it came back up. Oh and back to my story. My family had to leave town because the community and the parents of my friends continued to blame me and my parents couldn't handle the pressure of them tormenting me so we made a break for it and moved to a new town."

"Interesting."

"If you want to test my theory I can show you my teeth, or you can try to stick me with a needle. Garlic doesn't offend me and neither does crosses. Holy water just tastes like dirty water. According to Maria, my maker, the only thing that can kill me is fire."

"Can I see your teeth?"

I let my fangs slide down and smiled real big.

"Wow. Amazing."

"Can we keep it a secret for now Doctor?"

"I think we should."

We discussed my new life a little more before he led me out of his office and told me we would discuss more next time. He also swore he would never tell anyone unless I gave him the ok. I felt lighter for the first time in a long time. It felt good to get some of that off my chest.

A/N: I don't usually do two authors notes but I had to say that Jasper's story couldn't be told in a short chapter. Jasper is a talker. Who would have thought? But Carlisle's way of dragging it out without prying had him coming apart to tell his story for the first time. So how does Alice know? She'll tell us next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own twilight or any of the characters. I just mess with them and give them a hard time and put them away after a while. Not beta'd as of yet but its getting there. When its done i'll repost the chapters as they come back to me. This is chapter is All about Alice. She's going to tell you what it's like to be here. If you get confused hit me up. I'll gladly answer any questions you have. Maybe even give you a teaser. Here we go.

Chapter 8

I slid into the chair across from Doctor Cullen and smiled my best smile. "Hey doc. What's happening?"

"Hello Alice. How has your time here been?"

"It's great. It feels more like home here than anywhere I have been yet."

I just sat and stared at him, and waited for his next question. I knew what was coming I just chose to let him set the pace.

"Do you want to talk about your childhood?"

"Not really. It's all there in black and white." I said as I pointed to the chart he had opened in front of him.

"Look Doc, I'm not upset because no one wanted me. I get it. I'm a kind of strange no one wants to mess with. I know that I will have a family one day and that will be you guys here. Maybe you don't realize it but we will be a family. I've known this forever now. Yeah, it stung a little but hey, I'm resilient. Don't look at me and think that for one minute I am going to break down and cry over these people. If I did I wouldn't be me. There is a purpose for all of us coming together like this. I see it every time I think about it."

He stared at me for a few minutes, letting my words soak in. He opened and closed his mouth several times before he spoke.

"Is there anything bothering you at all?"

"Nope. Oh wait. Why do I have to be so short?"

He stared at me in awe as I broke out in laughter.

"Um...Uh... What?" he stammered out.

"Lighten up it was a joke. Do you need anything else out of me?"

He shook his head no, so I made my way up to my room. I decided to check on Jasper.

I stopped by his room to only to catch him staring out the window.

"Hey Good looking. What's so interesting out side?" I asked

"Oh, hey, just deep in thought."

"Yeah? Thinking about me naked right?"

"Uh...no...wait...how..."

"God I love to see you all flabbergasted. Who knew you could do that to a vampire." I chuckled out.

"Do you think the others will be on board? Do you think they would become vampires?"

"Yes. They will want to save the world as much as we do." I whispered.

"I hope so. I really do." he mumbled as he turned back to the window.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here is where the story really starts to take the turn towards the end of the world. Like I said I am going to try and make you scratch your head and say what the hell? IT will all play out in the end. This chapter will be Bella's point of view. She's going to let you in her head a little without talking to you. Here it goes. Lets jump in feet first.

Chapter 9

"Hey Bella, want to take a walk with me?" Edward asked as he stuck his head in the den where I was sitting and sketching the forest.

I jumped a little from the unexpected interruption and turned towards him. I nodded as I tucked my notebook into my backpack. I slung it over my shoulder and followed him out the door.

"Bella, do you realize that every time I am near you, I get a sense of peace. You soothe the pain and irritation of hearing what everyone around me is thinking. Your mind is like a silent, peaceful garden. It doesn't hurt that you're easy on the eyes either." He said after we had walked a little ways.

I smiled at him. He was gorgeous no doubt. Eyes that burned intensely bright green. His hair, disobeyed him but still looked put together. His fingers were long and elegant. I could imagine him sitting in front of a piano. He always seemed to be thinking.

"I guess what I'm saying is I really enjoy your company. I hope that you enjoy mine as well."

We walked along the trails down by the other campers cabins. The others had left when the news broke of the Zombies in Japan. Their parents were afraid that they would be attacked and be defenseless. I guess the six of us that was left was on our own. Our parents hadn't contacted the Cullen's or even attempted to come get us. I got a little bored so I pulled out the book of matches I kept in my bag. Hey never know. Scouts motto...Be Prepared. I stayed prepared for anything since the day Riley died. I began striking them and letting them burn down to my fingers. I had let four or five burn before I realized something. I grabbed Edward's arm and pulled on him.

"What?"

I handed him the matches.

"So they are matches."

I rolled my eyes at him as I took them from him. I struck one and touched it to the back of his hand.

"Ow. Wait. I didn't feel anything."

I struck my forehead with the palm of my hand and rolled my eyes again. I struck another one and touched his hand again. I looked up at him and waited for it to register. When it did the lines above his eyes deepened and he grabbed my hand and pulled me back the way we had came.

"There's no heat to the matches."

I silently went duh as I let him pull me back to the house.

He turned to me, "How many do you have left?"

I just stared at him.

"Matches, Bella, Matches?"

I mentally chastised myself and counted in my head. I held up five fingers twice.

"Ten. Great." he mumbled as he turned back to see where we were going.

When we arrived back at the house, he hollared for Doctor Cullen. We found him in the kitchen with Esme.

"Doctor Cullen. You have to see what Bella just discovered. It's crazy. Show him Bella."

I took a match out of the box and struck it against the box and touched it to his arm as I heard Esme gasp.

"Don't worry, Ms. Esme." Edward soothed her.

"Do that again Bella." Doctor Cullen ordered. "I want to make sure I felt what I think I felt."

I repeated the process. He shook his head.

"I didn't feel a thing. No burn, no warmth, nothing."

"What does it mean?" Edward asked him.

"I don't know Edward. I really don't."

He told us to go back to what we were doing and he was going to go contact some of his friends and see if they could help him explain what was going on. I was scared. I knew the world was changing but I just didn't realize how much. What would happen? Would the zombies come here? Would the world freeze? I hope he got answers.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I don't own any of the characters, I just play around a little bit and then sit them neatly back on their shelves. I hope that you all are enjoying this one. I know I am. This chapter will be in Carlisle's point of view. Hope you like this chapter. =)

Chapter 10

I couldn't get through to my colleagues about the lack of heat in things. I had been trying for a few weeks. I was worried but I couldn't let the kids see it. I was trying again when I heard a knock on the door.

"Hello. How can I help you?"

"I'm Jacob. Is Bella here? I really need to speak to her. I'm an old friend of hers."

"If you're an old friend then you would know she doesn't speak."

'Just bring her out if she is here. Please."

I stared at the stranger but felt no danger so I turned and motioned for Bella to join me on the porch. "Do you know this gentleman Bella?"

She shook her head no.

"You will know me in my other form."

"Other form?" I asked. "What are you talking about?"

I watched the boy walk a few feet away from the porch and then he transformed before my eyes. I almost didn't believe it. There in front of us stood a huge dog wolf like creature. I turned when I heard Bella gasp.

She ran up to the dog and put her hand on his head and stepped back as he changed back into a boy.

"I'm Jacob. I was your dog. I was asked to stay with you to protect you until this point. I was to always stay with you."

She started to shake and I started towards her but Edward beat me to her. He placed his arms around her and started to soothe her. Jacob continued.

"Riley is still alive. I jumped in the river when he fell in. Do you remember?"

She nodded.

"As hard as I tried I couldn't find a body. I chased down an unfamiliar scent until I came upon a girl with Riley. She was lonely, but she didn't want him to stay a child forever so Victoria changed him recently. Only to realize that he wasn't her mate. She found her mate in a dying logger just up the road. James. She changed him as well. They consider Riley their child." He turned towards the forest when out walked three silent figures.

If it wasn't for Edward I think Bella would have fell to the ground.

"Bells? Is that really you?"

She walked up to the boy and touched his face. She turned to me and smiled tears running down her face.

"Yes, Bells, Its really me. I thought for sure I had died. They took care of me."

Bella looked as confused as the rest of us. Edward spoke for us.

"Why not go back? Why not tell them you were alive? Why let your family and Bella suffer like that?"

"You must be the boyfriend. No? Hmm I think you and Bella would make a great pair. I was only six. I was scared and scarred. By the time I was aware enough to realize what was going on we were way too far away."

"I just wanted a family. I never meant to hurt anyone. I was terribly sorry. I started to send money in the mail once a month to help them. I know it didn't change things but it was too late. I fell in love with him." the Red head Victoria stated.

"The group of you, the six of you are to save the world. I wouldn't be here now if it wasn't. Legacy tells of it." Jacob stated. "I only brought Riley here so that may be Bella would return to normal. Your laughter was always so infectious Bella. We miss it. I'm sorry that your parents turned out to be total dicks. All of your parents really, but it works out because this here will be your true family. You will see. You just have to accept it and make the change."

"It's something we will have to think about." I stated.

"You don't have long. The world is ending and its up to you to stop it. James, Riley and I can help you learn to feed of things other than blood. We have been doing it for years. Jasper there I can tell lives off of animal blood but there are other things out there. Synthetic blood for one. Leaves an awful after taste but it works the same." Victoria stated.

"We will be staying in one of the cabins down by the lake. By the way, I thought I was going to die laughing watching you all play Frisbee. I mean what does it take to catch one of those things?" Jacob joked as he transformed back to a dog and led the other family of vampires away leaving us with a lot to digest.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:

I do not own Twilight or its characters. I do how ever own this plot. Again its not beta'd

but when it is I will re-post the corrected chapters. This chapter is from Emmett's point of view.

If you have any questions feel free to message me and ask. I won't give away anything but I will

try to answer all your questions the best I can. I'm sorry for the terrible delay, just had no motivation but here

is the newest chapter. I'll try to get an update to you soon but I won't know how soon. Now on with the story.

Chapter 11

I couldn't believe what was going on. The tv was showing cities all around us just vanishing. People were either becoming Zombies or zombie food. It was crazy. We had tried to get ahold of our families but still couldn't get a hold of any of them. I was worried. As much as I hated my parents for not believing in me, I really didn't want them to go out like this. No one deserved this. We were at a loss at what to do and I could tell the doc was too. This baffled him. He was a counselor and friend to us but a scientist above all. It was killing him to not be able to figure out what was going on. I was waiting for him to snap on one of us. Little did I know it was coming sooner than later.

"Maybe if we bite a zombie, we will become immune to becoming a zombie." I said thinking out loud as I watched the latest news broadcast.

"Eww!" Rose gagged. "I'm not biting a dead thing."

"What do you think meat is?" Because it damn sure ain't breathing." I asked her as I turned to her in shock.

"Still it's not human, a dead human at that." she countered.

"I think we need to stick with what we know. Jasper turns us into vampires and we fight the zombies and whatever the hell this thing is that's sucking the heat out of everything." Carlisle practically shouted as he turned from the window and back to us.

Everyone looked at him in shock. He had never yelled at us let alone hear him say anything inappropriate.

"Dear, calm down." Esme tried to soothe him.

"I can't. This is bothering me. I have been researching and can't come up with anything to save my life. I don't know what else to do. The scientist in me is having a hard time with zombies, werewolves and vampires. Let alone the heat sucking whatever it is." Carlisle continued.

"We will figure it out. We always do. I think it's safe to say that these young children are our responsibility now. They are our family and we need to protect them. We need to keep them safe. If that means we become blood sucking vampires then so be it. We will deal with it the best way we can and help this group to deal with it as well. We can not fall apart right now, mi amour. We will get through this." Esme said as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder and sat him down.

Bella turned off the television and wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged Esme and walked out of the room. We all followed suit and gave them their time alone. I know that if I got to pick a mom and a dad, these too would be second in line after my own.

I stuck my head back in the door and looked at the doc. "If I had to be stuck with someone for eternity, I don't think I could have picked a better group myself."

The doc just looked at me as I left the room. I checked on Rose and the girls and made my way to Jasper's room.

"Hey bro. If you can change me before you change the girls. I want to be able to help them if I can."

"Are you sure? I planned on the doc first, then you and Edward followed by the ladies. It will be easier to help them transition that way."

"Yeah. Just tell me what I need to do to prepare."

"Nothing. Just be calm. That's all you can do."

I walked to my room and couldn't help but be a little nervous over what Jasper said but I knew I had to remain calm for Rose and the girls. How soon would he change us and how long would it take? I guess we needed to sit Jasper down and maybe get Victoria and her group out her to answer our questions.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Again not beta'd. Will repost as soon as I can after being beta'd. This chapter will be Carlisle's point of view. If you have any questions feel free to message me. I have done some research into the greek Goddess Ankhiale. She was the goddess of the warming heat of fire. I kind of changed it a little to make it fit the story so now she's the goddess of all heat and warmth. Just to clear that up. So now on with the story.

I was getting tired of staring at my computer screen. The different views on why the dead was rising was all over the spectrum. One was saying it was all the radiation and nuclear products on the planet while others was saying it was aliens. I had even read that it was a virus. I really didn't know what to believe. I also researched what could be taking the heat out of the planet. I couldn't find anything yet. I rubbed my hands over my face trying to clear my aching eyes. I sighed and powered my computer down. I had just shut my eyes and laid my head back on the back of my chair when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I sighed

"Hey Doc."

"Hello Jasper. What can I do for you today?"

"I was just curious if you were ready to begin your transformation?"

"Now?"

"Not right this minute but as soon as possible. I don't think we are going to have much more time left." He replied.

I sighed. I would never really be ready, but I knew we had to get this show on the road. "Yes, when ever you are ready. I have gathered the items you stated you needed. It was hard but I found the synthetic blood. I think I have gotten enough for everyone. They were kind of leery of selling it to me especially with everything going on but I told them I was running a hospital and didn't want to lose patients because we didn't have enough blood. It arrived yesterday. Is the cabin sufficient?"

"Yes. Victoria has helped me prepare it. I know you wanted to do it here in the house but to keep harming the others during the transformation, we need to do the transformations in the cabin."

"I understand. It's just hard to be in the dark about everything. Jasper, can you believe everything on the internet sounds like a joke?"

"Yeah, I laughed after I read a lot of it. I can go in the sun it's just painful. Garlic and mirrors don't hurt me. Just fire. You are basically indestructible."

"I locked a bottle off the synthetic blood in my safe so that after everyone is transformed I can study it and make sure I know how to make more. Just in case."

"I agree with that idea. We don't know what is going to happen so best to be prepared."

As he was finishing that statement Alice burst in..

"Doc, does the name Ankhiale mean anything to you?"

"What?"

"Ankhiale. I was laying on my bed thinking about all of this and I had a vision of this beautiful woman dressed in fire. She proceeded to tell me that she was punishing us for being immoral and was tired of us ruining the gods beautiful work. She said she was punishing us by taking our heat."

As she was speaking I powered up my computer and started to type in the name. "Uh Alice how do you spell that?"

"I'm not sure." she said as she plopped down in Jasper's lap.

I typed in what I thought was the spelling into Google and came up with a bio on her. "Great doesn't tell us how to defeat her just that she was the sister to Prometheus."

"How are we going to defeat her?" Alice asked.

"First we all make it through the transformation and then we try to confront her. IF we can find her."


	13. Chapter 13

Frozen Tears Chapter 13

I don't own twilight or its characters but I do have a half zombie daughter at home. "Her words not mine" This story is not beta'd yet but as soon as I get it all beta'd I will replace the chapters for you. I hope that everyone is enjoying this story I know I am. This chapter will be basically a filler chapter. I think that maybe there will be a few more chapters. The fight with Ankhiale and the demise of the Zombies and then the happily ever after. This chapter will be Jasper's point of view.

Please feel free to ask any questions and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. And on with the show.

Chapter 13

I managed to make the transformations go off without a hitch. The doc was the first so he could help me tend to the others. They all took to the transformation well. Alice was beautiful before but now she was breath taking as was Rose and Bella. Emmett was in love with his new found strength. Everyone still had their special gifts. I watched as they became accustomed to their surroundings and felt like a proud papa.

"Well, Alice, how do you like you're new vision? You're new life?"

"I think that I am in love Jasper. You were incredible before but now you take my breath away. Just like I knew you would."

"What about the others? Do you think they are doing ok?" I was worried they would hate what they had become.

"They are fine. Bella will be a big surprise. I can feel it."

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"It's hard to explain but she will surprise us all and in a good way." she said as she hugged me and proceeded up to her room.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to go get clothes. We aren't going to be able to wear the same stuff now. It's getting way too cold out. People will notice that."

"Good idea. Do you want company?"

"Sure why not?"

We ventured out into the city and I was shocked. The city looked like someone had bombed it.

"Oh my Jasper. Look at this place. We have only been gone for a couple of weeks and the zombies havent even invaded here yet."

"Not that we know of yet Alice. We haven't had any contact with any of our families in over 2 weeks now. We need to be on alert. Anything could happen."

"You're right. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions."

We proceeded with caution and managed to get clothes for everyone that was warmer for us all even tho I managed to tell Alice we wouldn't feel the cold. She didn't care. She insisted we needed to blend in. Even though there wouldn't be anyone to blend in with. Bella was writing in her notebook when we returned, Carlisle and Edward was searching the computer looking for ways to defeat Ankhiale and Rose , Emmett and Esme was cleaning up the house. The phone lines had went down while we were out and they were hoping that the internet would stay up and going.

"Hey Carlisle have you had any luck yet?"

"No not really. But I have found out that the zombies hate extreme cold."

"What?"

"Yeah, they are staying away from places that are super cold like antartica and alaska and the siberian desert in Russia."

"They die. They still go and fed but they die. The people that are in these places are dying as well from lack of food and the fact that the heat is disappearing."

"So basically they are dying because it's getting colder."

"Yeah."


End file.
